The present disclosure relates to single sign-on of application programs that are executed by an image forming apparatus (MFP, Multifunction Peripheral).
Conventionally, in order to use plural application services it is necessary to login to each application service, and this is troublesome.
Therefore, in order to be able to use plural application services with a single login, a single sign-on method is now being used.